


Dear.J

by softiwaii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Related, Cha Minho, Crack, Dear M, Friends to Lovers, Implied Smut, M/M, MinYong, Mutual Pinning, i think, jealous Jaehyun, mention of Baekhyun and Kai, the neos had to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiwaii/pseuds/softiwaii
Summary: “ALL I’M SAYING IS THAT I’VE LIKED YOU FOR SO LONG YET ALL YOU EVER TALK ABOUT IS BAEKHYUN HYUNG, KAI HYUNG AND THAT ROYAL DIVE GUY!!”Wait.. is that supposed to be in the script?orWhere Taeyong helps Jaehyun practice a confession scene for his drama but ends up confessing their feelings in the heat of the moment instead
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 14
Kudos: 202





	Dear.J

**Author's Note:**

> This was written pre-dearM so the content of the script is entirely from me. And yes this is me with my MinYong agenda. I hope you enjoy!

The elevator dings to signal Taeyong’s arrival on the tenth floor where half of his members reside. He happily hums his favorite Animal Crossing song while twirling a phone with his fingers as he skips towards the door in a seemingly happy state. The manager had just texted him to check on the boys in their dorm since he’s away for a little vacation at the present, and 10th floor—knowing the chaos they can exhibit was one of his prime worries while he was away. It wasn’t a problem to Taeyong though, because this would just serve as his excuse to see his favorite _dongsaeng_ and mayhaps his long time crush slash unfortunate unrequited first love, Jung Jaehyun.

It didn’t bother Taeyong—at least he makes himself think it doesn’t. But really, it’s not like he’s gonna admit how he thinks about it every night before going to sleep, or when he goes to shower and has to rethink about his life choices, or when he cooks food for the members and his mind just wanders off to Jaehyun unprovoked while he cuts some carrots—nope he’s definitely going to deny that. Especially now that the younger is obviously starting to distance himself from him, and not to mention how it worsened when he joined SuperM. Every after practice he’d go to Jaehyun’s room to tell him about how funny Baekhyun hyung was or how amazing of a dancer Kai hyung was just as an excuse to strike a conversation but then he’d notice how the younger would purposely cough and change the subject in no time, pushing their conversation to an end almost as soon as possible. And so he started to change the topics, gradually telling him about his adventures in the studio with his close friend who goes by the name of Royal Dive instead. But then it just became worse when Jaehyun would start to tell him he’s sleepy every damn time that Taeyong has no other choice but to leave and let him _rest._ It was starting to frustrate him. Jaehyun has never been this distant from him ever since they were trainees and he didn’t even know what the reason is.

Taeyong scoffs alone in the hallway. This time he’s gonna annoy Jaehyun until he yields. He’s not going to let him go with his stupid excuses anymore until he finds out what is wrong. _Because he misses him._ He misses his giggles and his dimpled smile and stupid little jokes. He just misses being around the real him.

♾♾♾

“You’re not making any sense Minho!” Donghyuck tries to awkwardly act out in front of his hyung as they sit on the beds across each other together with Mark as an audience of their catastrophe

“All I’m saying is that I’ve liked you for so long yet all you ever talk about is that… is that…” Jaehyun pauses. “ _What was his name again_?”

For the nth time, Mark sighs exasperatedly, looking pitifully at his hyung and his friend simultaneously.

They have been practicing Jaehyun’s lines for his new drama for days now just so that he wouldn’t make a fool out of himself in his first acting break but for some reason Jaehyun just can’t seem to get a grip of it as if something is bothering him. It’s not like he wasn’t ready, in fact, he has been preparing to have an opportunity like this for a long time already, and even often practiced his skills with his usual partner, Taeyong, every moment they had.

ah.. _Lee Taeyong._ Jaehyun momentarily transcends to dreamland at the thought of him. _His partner, bestfriend, acting counselor, critic and unrequited love, Lee Taeyong._ Jaehyun thinks. He misses him. He misses him so much that he couldn’t even think of anything else aside from his soft lips, his glistening orbs, his pink tinged smooth cheeks, his— _no he’s not going to think about him again. Keep it together, Jung. You’ve been distracted enough._ Jaehyun wakes himself up with a shake of the head. Why, you ask, is he trying to throw out the mere thought of his precious hyung? Well that has something to do with Jaehyun’s pent up romantic and sexual frustration—which he wouldn’t really admit exists in the first place because pfft Taeyong is just a short term crush (yeah 7 years is short term to him) but it’s not like everyone doesn’t know anyways.

On the other hand, he has been chosen as the main lead for the spin-off of this popular web series, Dear.M. 

And it’s a very special offer to Jaehyun as someone with no past experience in acting—a fact he is proud of since it is rare for the producers to assign the lead role to a newbie, especially an idol. So having this huge project, you would think Jaehyun would have even the slightest drive to focus on a mere script, but oh well, here they are; Donghyuck gripping his hair in frustration, Mark eating his popcorn and Jaehyun smiling meekly at his dongsaengs. How could he prove himself worthy of this title when he has been out of himself for the past days even on an act as simple as practicing his lines with his close friends.

“Jung Jaehyun hyung! We’ve been repeating this 5 times already!” Donghyuck finally points a finger at the script in frustration. “I don’t even think this is worth the free food anymore.” He stomps his foot, ready to whine to Mark.

When Jaehyun asked him days ago to help him run through his lines in exchange for free delicious food (anything he wants, he says), Donghyuck didn’t expect he’d be running through the said lines at least 20 times a day with no intervals because of the older’s lack of focus. Clearly this isn’t what he signed up for.

Jaehyun frowns and stares at the sudden display of aggression from the younger, totally taken aback by sweet Haechan teething with annoyance. What has happened to him?

“I—uh..”

Donghyuck almost punches him in the gut, “That’s really all you got to say?! You’ve been so distracted these days too!” he adds, as if it wasn’t clear enough for him to understand. “I can’t even get a good night’s sleep without hearing your loudass music from nextdoor every time I sleep over—WHY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO UNBREAK MY HEART AND I WILL SURVIVE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT IT’S DEPRESSING ME!”

“Why are you judging my taste in music? And why are you speaking informally to me?! I’m older than you!” Jaehyun retorts childishly as he also points an accusing finger to the younger. You can criticize him, but _not_ his music. Those have been his emotional support for the past months and he wouldn’t standby to watch his even Donnghyuck hurt them.

Mark brings another piece of popcorn into his mouth in silence. _Something about this day just isn’t it._ He thinks.

Donghyuck abruptly stands up from the bed with his hands on his waist. “I can do whatever I want! This is a democratic country! I didn’t fly all the way from Jeju to be oppressed by the hyungs!” He fights back while Mark nods in agreement, silently eating. “Plus you’re like what? Two years older?”

“Still makes me older!” Jaehyun also stands up to fight back.

At that moment Yuta slams the door of their room open, “everyone shut the fuck up or I’ll assign you to underwear laundry duty for a month I swear to every deity and heavenly beings in this universe do not test me!” he bellows, enough for the three of them to close their mouths in utter shock, and slowly turn their heads towards the direction of his voice. Yuta’s flaring eyes land on one person and morphs into softer ones “except you Mark, sweetie you’re an exception.” He then narrows his eyes to examine their (Jaehyun more specifically) reaction before smiling at Mark again. “Good.” he adds, reaching for the doorknob to prepare his leave but not without mumbling a “god, can’t a guy watch Naruto in peace? I hate this floor.”

That leaves Jaehyun, Donghyuck and Mark in the room alone, silently watching the now closed door. Just like that, Yuta is gone as fast as he came through yelling with his loud voice. “Dude, everyone seems to be on the edge today.” Mark shrugs and pops another popcorn in his mouth nonchalantly.

However, for the two victims it was different. Perhaps the older’s voice stunned them too much that they couldn’t even move a muscle for a few minutes; that is until Jaehyun’s phone rings on the bed, a sign for an incoming call. Mark’s head snapped unconsciously to read the contact, an unknowing smile creeping up in his lips once he did, but knowing Mark, he only stayed silent to let his bestfriend Haechan do all the teasing while he enjoyed the drama. And he wasn’t mistaken

“My, my..” Haechan places his hands on his hips, smiling smugly as Jaehyun snatched the phone away swiftly as he could before ending the call. “If it isn’t gay little Jaehyun’s secret crush calling him.” He grins, the kind that makes you want to seize their mouth and feed them to the piranha. In an instant, Haechan’s annoyance morphed into a teasing mood.

“Shut up.” Jaehyun huffs trying to hide his irritation albeit his ears already reddening.

Mark makes a face just in spite before pretending to check his nails. “Is that why you can’t focus?” He adds, shakes his head pitifully before giving Jaehyun a sad smile just to increase the dramatic tension. “We should’ve known. It’s your supposedly ‘unrequited love’” 

“I said shut up. I still need to practice.” Jaehyun snaps and pockets his phone coughing. “Say your lines again, Hyuck. I’m not paying you to complain.” He says with awkward eyes looking everywhere but at both of his dongsaengs—ultimately making them snicker.

Jaehyun sits on his mattress and glares from across the room. “Focus, guys.” 

Haechan crosses his arms childishly, now sitting up. “How bold of you to tell me that. Focus my ass.” He adds sarcastically. “No. Not until I somehow push you again to confess your years of unrequited love to our leader, nope.“ Jaehyun frowns at that and Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “Oh come on. Weren’t you supposed to do that like months ago? I mean, I was even so sure you’d have the balls to do that when I left you two alone in the room for a _whole_ day. I even invented stupid reasons to make Taeyong come here.”

Mark snickers at the memory, “yeah Hyuck told him Yuta couldn’t flush the toilet.”

“Shush, let the broken hearted boy speak, Minhyung.” Donghyuck reprimands.

Jaehyun looks away with a sullen face, “that was _before_ he joined SuperM and blabbered about how amazing Kai and Baekhyun are.” He says in annoyance.

The room went silent, deafening even, and Jaehyun almost thought his friends had just given up miraculously after hearing his unfortunate love life… until he suddenly hears a snicker before their full-blown laugh vibrates across the room. He should’ve known it wouldn’t be that easy.

“Please, this is so good.” Haechan laughs and wipes his fake tears as if it wasn’t enough to clown him silently. “You’re jealous!”

“I am not!” Jaehyun retorts, now in a defensive state. And although he really tried hard to deny, his ears were blatant enough to betray him.

“Yeah you kinda are.” Mark makes a pitiful face.

Donghyuck did not yield. “You’re gonna play hard to get again and then whine when you see Taeyong Hyung with other people.” he hisses, clearly done with Jaehyun’s shenanigans. No, Donghyuck will not survive another week of Jaehyun’s music. Lord help him. He has to do something. “Oh, Jaehyunnie~ that will never take you anywhere, my child.”

“I don’t care.”

Donghyuck’s patience ticks closer to zero and he had to smile to himself just to pacify his desire to throw a chair at Jaehyun. He calms down after several minutes and swings his arms over Jaehyun’s shoulder in his ‘professional love adviser’ smug look. “Sweetie, if you won’t confess, that jealousy of yours,” he points him on the chest, “will be the demise of your relationship.” The younger nods to himself.

Jaehyun wasn’t entirely a newbie at these romantic upbringings, but he couldn’t deny Haechan is far more educated than him concerning these things. Honestly, anyone in the dorm probably is except for Taeyong who is apparently too dense to take a freaking _hint._ Jaehyun thinks one time, maybe he just had to say it directly instead of beating around the bush because clearly, with how innocent Taeyong is, he will never get it until probably when they’re already in retirement homes. But yeah, that also didn’t go too well.

Oh, Taeyong. His sweet, bubbly, and innocent hyung. Jaehyun has been liking him since ancient. At this point, he doesn’t even know how long it has been or when it started. It was just one fine morning when he suddenly realized how much he actually likes the person that has always been with him since trainee days, the person who had always cheered him on when he felt down with school and training, the person who had been his comfort and his home when it gets too tough, practicing with him until dawn and helping him in more ways than one. It was an epiphany he wished he never had. Because right now, all he has been feeling is _suffering and spain with a silent S._

Taeyong was pulled out temporarily for this new project, SuperM. And since then whenever he comes home and visits Jaehyun for their weekly Friday night movie marathon (just the two of them of course), all that has ever gone out of his mouth were the members. Every time Jaehyun tries to morph in a romantic mood to prepare for his confession, either Kai or Baekhyun comes out of his pretty pink lips ( _snap out of it Jaehyun)_. And it didn’t even happen just once, every week it got worse. And after long enough, Jaehyun lost his chance to confess.

Mark and Donghyuck didn’t know until now. He never told anyone about it because he thought it’ll disappear somehow and pop like a bubble, never to be seen again. But oh lord it didn’t. And now they have to deal with its consequences and suffer eternal breakup songs in the middle of the night.

It’s not like Jaehyun likes what he is doing. There is nothing more guilt eating than having to stay away from your bestfriend just because you’re afraid of how deeply you’re already feeling for him and you’re scared and anxious about the fact that he may not feel the same. It’s not easy. But Jaehyun didn’t want to hurt himself either.

“Do you think…” Jaehyun finally rethinks his life choices. “I should try agai—“

The door suddenly bursts open, revealing Jungwoo holding a mop, sweating with eyes widened by pure fear, “GUYS, TAEYONG HYUNG IS COMING! HE’S GONNA KILL US ONCE HE FINDS OUT THE WHOLE DORM IS A TRASH CAN!” At that, he leaves mopping the hallway at inhumane speed followed by Yuta frantically trying to hide the piled shirts everywhere.

Mark visibly freezes for a few moments to comprehend before he abruptly pulls his hand away from Jaehyun’s shoulder and runs towards the door muttering, “SHIT! I’M SUPPOSED TO BE IN CHARGE OF THE DISHES—“

♾♾♾

Knowing the passcode for their dorm, Taeyong uninvitingly enters the room in his full glory, spotting a few members in the living room as soon as he heads inside. Yuta was trying to engulf Mark in a hug for some unknown but not surprising reason, while Mark was trying to push him away screaming. Jungwoo is holding out his phone to take a video of the event while Taeil was in his room, probably snoring in the middle of the afternoon or whatever. Haechan told him this morning that he was going to visit here today but Taeyong couldn’t find him anywhere—so he guesses he’s with Taeil. The one member he was dying to meet is nowhere to be seen, probably also cooped inside his room.

“Yuta, stop making the kid’s life miserable,” Taeyong announces as he plumps down the couch nonchalantly, acting as if he just went there for an errand and nothing else more. He looks around the dorm just to make sure they’re not living in a jungle full of trash before nodding to himself when he sees it squeaky clean. As expected, he really did train his members to be clean, he mentally pats himself.

“Oh? Taeyong hyung!” Jungwoo exclaims in fake surprise, hands clutching his chest. As if they just noticed, Yuta stops strangling Mark and snaps his head in their leader’s direction. They both frown, clearly about to complain at the sudden visit, knowing he doesn’t usually like being disturbed from his gaming during their day off, before Taeyong cuts them off.

“Manager hyung wanted me to check up on you.” He continues his act. 

Silence befalls for a few seconds as everyone’s eyes seem to dart from one another wordlessly before a smirk creeps its way up Yuta’s face. “Is that all, Tyongie?” He narrows his eyes teasingly. “Jaehyun is in his room, y’know.” He says with obvious malice that Mark and Jungwoo couldn't help but snicker.

Taeyong frowns. Jaehyun might be oblivious to his feelings but the members certainly aren’t; and they always annoyingly tease him for sucking at confessing as if that’s gonna do anything to push him to do so or whatever. “Yes. That’s _all_ it.” He gives them a menacing glare before he abruptly stands up with a newfound pride, chins up, and arms cross in dignity.

Deep down he mentally slaps himself for saying such an outrageous thing. Now he has to either find an excuse to talk to Jaehyun or leave without doing so. And God forbid the latter. He tries to think and connect his brain cells so they could perhaps ignite an idea and take him out of the situation when the sound of a door opening is suddenly heard down the hallway and out comes the devil in question.

Jaehyun freezes on the spot the moment his eyes land on a familiar figure. They stood there in silence for a few seconds before he cleared his throat in the most awkward manner. “Hey,” his voice cracks embarrassingly, making the other members snicker. Jaehyun almost hisses at them before clearing his throat for the second time. “Hey, hyung.” He voices out bolder just to make sure he won’t falter anymore.

“Hi.” Taeyong looks away, cheeks heating. Why are they even acting this way?

“What’s up, hyung? Do you need anything here?” Jaehyun tries to casually ask, although everyone aside from Taeyong could say he’s probably going into overdrive right now, especially after being unable to see him in such a long time.

Taeyong doesn’t answer, how could he? Jaehyun was half-naked with merely a towel hanging around his waist; clearly just coming out from a shower, and Taeyong, well he was busy salivating on his prominent abdominal muscles, wide, plump pectorals, and oh so delicious biceps he sure would love to touch and caress and perhaps—

“Hyung?” Jaehyun’s voice seemed to echo in his brain that he snaps back to reality in a daze, blinking as if he doesn’t know where he was or how he got there. He was almost sure Jaehyun intended for this to happen as a scheme but Taeyong knew his dongsaeng would _never._

Behind him, Yuta was already on the floor laughing with Mark, literally and figuratively while Jungwoo was making smooching sounds to tease them. Taeyong glares.

“Oh yeah, I mean no.” He clears his throat, his mind going into haywire that he starts to gay panic. “Manager hyung only wanted me to check on whether you were okay here or not. Haha. He was afraid you’d be building a bomb or something—”

“Wait, how did he know we’re building a fart bomb?!” Mark suddenly interjects.

“What—what do you mean—” Taeyong’s ears perk up, his whole body suddenly alert.

“Mark, shut up. What if Taeil hyung hears you?! You know he’s almost impossible to prank.” Yuta glares at him just before the tension suddenly rises when they realize what they had just revealed. And just like those in comedy movies, they all slowly turn their head in guilt towards Taeyong’s direction.

“Huh—what—what the hell is going on—” Taeyong’s eyes travel menacingly to the guilty faces in front of him. They all fakely smile at him, even puckers their eyelashes innocently as if they didn’t just say they were trying to suffocate Taeil with a fart smell. 

Maybe it was the leader in him tingling, or perhaps it was just Doyoung’s nagging influence, but Taeyong takes a deep breath to prepare for the scolding of their lifetime when Jaehyun interrupts.

“Aye, hyung. They were just joking.” He waves dismissively and Taeyong could almost see the pleading eyes of their members begging Jaehyun to save them knowing Taeyong could never deny him. Not this time though. Taeyong will not yield.

He turns to face them, “If you think you can escape my clutches just because—”

“Hyung!” Jaehyun laughs nervously, almost flying to block Taeyong’s view with his naked upper body, which, of course, worked like magic as the older almost drools at the sight. “ _I like you_.”

Taeyong freezes and everyone gasps in unison animatedly like those you see in comedic skits on TV, “what?”

_Jaehyun you dumb bitch. You might as well jump off of the building right now._

Jaehyun gulps when nothing seems to come out from his mouth. He looks around in panic and thankfully sees the script on the table which gave him an idea. “It’s for the drama! Hahahaha..” he trails off at the end, praying to every deity possible if they could please take him out of the building by a giant hand and possibly shove him down the earth until he reaches the core and melts away the embarrassment he is feeling right now.

Thankfully, quick-witted as he is, Yuta interjects with the fakest laugh. “Yes! Jaehyunnie’s new drama! Of course.” He waves his hand in dismissal while proceeding to wrap his arm around Jaehyun’s shoulder proudly. “He is practicing for a script and has been telling people this iconic line!” He fakely laughs to convince him not because he wants to save Jaehyun from his misery, but more on because he wants to distract Taeyong from remembering they’re building a fart bomb as an act of revenge to Taeil for putting white toothpaste in his Oreo this morning.

“Drama?” Taeyong frowns.

Mark backs him up to also save himself for being Yuta’s accomplice in the crime. “You didn’t hear? Our Jaehyunnie here accepted an offer to be the male lead of a romantic web-drama!” 

Taeyong blinks trying to process the unexpected news. At first, he was extremely happy for Jaehyun to have had this marvelous opportunity, but as the information sinks in, his lips slowly turns into a pout. He realizes how Jaehyun never mentioned this to him before, not even when he got the offer, nor when they had schedule together. Was he really not important to his life anymore? “Really?” he tries to smile. “I didn’t know about that. I guess fifth-floor people weren't informed huh.” He tries to make sense of his ignorance of this announcement.

“Eh?” Mark frowns “Everyone knows though, Doyoung hyung even contacted—ouch! What was that for?!” He cries in pain when he feels a hard elbow poking his side aggressively.

“Oh.” Taeyong scratches his head in shame. “I guess it’s just me.” 

He knew it was pathetic and that he was just being distracted from the bigger picture but Taeyong couldn’t help sulking. Jaehyun used to tell him every news about his career, his osts, his stations, even his modeling opportunities. He was always the first one to know what was happening to his little dongsaeng not just because he’s the leader, but also because he was Jaehyun’s beloved hyung—or at least he used to be. He didn’t realize the gravity of their current situation until now.

Sensing the heavy atmosphere, Jungwoo claps his hands once to break it. “So!” He smiles awkwardly. “Jaehyun has been having a hard time acting out this _confession_ scene particularly. He needs help with the dialogue and of course as the leader, our Taeyongie hyung would absolutely be enthralled—”

“You could help him though.” Taeyong’s now empty eyes travel to Jungwoo’s. “You’re his roommate.” Everyone stayed silent, obviously stunned at how Taeyong just turned down an opportunity to hang out with Jaehyun. 

Jungwoo blinks, “y-yeah, but—I mean..”

Taeyong only gives them a sad smile, “I should go. I’ve left my game on for too long already. And I’m planning to play with Baekhyun hyung later too, so I can’t be late.“ He lies and points his thumb to the exit. But before he could even go for real, he gives Yuta and Mark a nasty look, making a throat-slitting gesture with his thumb as if saying ‘you’re dead if you play that bomb prank.’ before he leaves quietly both in pain and anguish.

And just like any other day, he failed.

♾♾♾♾♾

Back in his room, Taeyong screams on his pillow like a wild brat. He turns on his back and kicks and punches the air as if possessed by a fighter ghost when Doyoung comes in with a questioning look.

“Doie~~” He whines, limbs now limp after falling back on the bed. “Does Jaehyunnie hate me?” He pouts, his head falling sideways like he has no energy left in his body to even lift it.

“Did you eat a whole bag of chocolates again?” His bunny friend sighs. “You’re such a whiny baby when you have a sugar crash, this is a nightmare.”

“Just 1 bag.” He says while sitting up, feet now dangling off the bed.

“ _Just_ 1 bag?! Unbelievable!” Doyoung sighs in exasperation.

“That’s not the point here, Do.” Taeyong’s hands face each other in parallel as he tries to focus on explaining what the _point_ was with a scowl. “All I’m saying is that Jaehyunie, Jaehyunie my favorite dongsaeng... He hates me!!” He wails childishly, lying back down with a plop horizontal to the bed.

Doyoung couldn’t help his eyes from rolling while watching his overly dramatic bestfriend cry about his crush _yet again._ He sits on the bed beside him with a sigh, “Come on, Yong. You know he doesn’t hate you.” He tries to pull his arm back up to make him sit but he knows Taeyong isn’t going to yield so easily when he’s being a whiny brat like this. And knowing him, he’ll just need a few candies to cheer him up, and lucky for Doyoung he just has the perfect one in his pocket.

He pulls a bar of familiar chocolate he just got from the fridge earlier, “KitKat?” He smiles, waving it in front of him.

Like a child, Taeyong stops wailing when his eyes land on the sweet above him, his orbs following the wave of Doyoung’s hand, as if hypnotized. But instead of feeling up and happy, he just remembers the younger even more. “He…” he pouts, lips quivering. “He used to give me that. Jaehyun used to give e kitkats!!” He sobs even harder—more dramatic.

Doyoung literally facepalms himself in frustration. “Why won’t you just confess to him, Yongie?” he sighs, bringing his leg up on the bed to face his bestfriend sideways.

“You know I tried to, Doie!” Taeyong says, voice almost inaudible due to the pillow now he pressed on top of him to hide his face. “I even called myself Jeong Taeyong so that _maybe_ he’d take a hint! But where did that get me?!—” He sits up abruptly, too hysterical to even calm himself down. “Nowhere! He is either _really dumb_ or he’s just trying to _act_ dumb because he doesn’t like me!”

“Oh believe me those are not acts.” Doyoung scoffs trying to hide a laugh at his bestfriend’s miserable love life.

“Great!” Taeyong holds out his arms up in the air. “Then the only option is that he doesn’t like me!”

“You know you won’t ever find out the truth if you don’t tell him.” He says crossing his arms.

“Never!” Taeyong retaliates before plopping back down the bed on his stomach with his face buried in a pillow. “I’ll take this secret to my grave.” He mumbles incoherently.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

“Dude, are you okay?” Mark sheepishly asks.

“No.”

Of course not.

Jaehyun was banging his head on the wall. 

“Why didn’t you stop him though? It was your chance to talk to him.” Yuta leans his shoulder on the wall just beside the miserable member, frustrated and on the verge of choke holding the man in front of him for being such a coward.

“What’s the point,” Jaehyun adds in gloom as he had just lost all his hope in the universe. “Did you hear what he said? He needed to play with _Baekhyun hyung_ and of course, he can’t be late.” He rolls his eyes. He wasn’t being petty, in fact, he was even happy for Taeyong when he got to meet and work with their respected sunbaes. But then as the months passed by, the older only talked to him about nothing else aside from Baekhyun Hyung or Kai hyung. It’s always going to be ‘ _Baekhyun hyung likes this, Kai hyung likes that. Baekhyun hyung is so good at this, Kai hyung is so amazing’_ and no time left for his _favorite dongsaeng._ “Plus,” Jaehyun’s face visibly falls down remembering the other painful matter. “He only sees me as a brother.”

Yuta and Mark eye each other in exasperation. If only they could tell Jaehyun how much Taeyong oggles at him with heart-shaped eyes every time they hang out without feeling like they’re interfering with a private matter, then they could’ve told him years ago just for them to stop pinning on each other and cry about it later. Meanwhile, the sound of Jungwoo’s boisterous laugh echoes from around the hallway as he enters the living room with a bowl of popcorn in his hands.

“Oh this is so fun.” He says while popping a piece in his mouth. Jaehyun groans and marches his way back to his room, sulking.

“You’re not helping, Woo.” Mark sighs, eyes locked up on the figure drifting further before it disappears. 

“Not _yet._ ” Jungwoo winks as a response before laughing maniacally. “But listen,” the boy stands up and everyone’s ears perk up; Yuta, Mark, and even Taeil who just got out of his room from a good sleep. “Why don’t we…” Jungwoo makes a drumming sound for the thrill of it. “Say, create a simulation for them to be able to confess to each other, you know, give them a teeny tiny push—“

“Aw come on Woo, we’ve been over this.” Yuta sighs. “We can’t intervene in matters that do not involve us or we could end up compromising their relationship, or worse, the whole team!”

“Yes, yes I know! But listen,” Jungwoo pleads and if it wasn’t for Taeil waking up on the good side of the bed and giving him a nod of approval to continue, his plan would’ve been wasted to trash already. “It’s obvious the two of them like each other.”

“Please I could even tell it with my eyes closed. In fact, everyone could, except them.” Mark interjects.

“Exactly.” Jungwoo points at him like he just scored a bingo. “ _Everyone_ knows. So what we need to do is,” he signals them to come closer “contact the 5th floor peeps, except Taeyong of course, and get them to make him come for the night. _Then_ we formulate a plan to make him help Jaehyun with the reading of the script”

Yuta nods “Okay, I’m listening.” 

“How is that going to help them?” Mark asks.

“I’ve read the scene when Jaehyun and I were practicing yesterday.” Jungwoo smiles in smug. “I say, it definitely hits close to home for the two of them, owing by the fact that Jaehyun’s character and the female lead were basically bestfriends for the longest time and have been pinning on each other for so long already. So!” He claps his hands together. “With that in mind, I’m pretty sure it’ll rile them up and drive them to the right direction where the sexual tension gets too extreme, they’d be so overwhelmed by it.”

The three listeners glance at each other as if trying to communicate by the eyes before Taeil narrows his look to think. “I dunno..” he scratches his chin. “We can’t really place our bets on a mere possibility. We need something more concrete.”

They all nod in agreement, the silence suddenly enveloping the atmosphere now that Jungwoo was thinking of something more too. Until Haechan arrives from Taeil’s room with a menacing grin, looking at each of them with an evil glint in his eyes.

“Your solution has arrived!” He announced

“Bro, I think someone possessed Haechan.” Yuta steps back once just to get himself a little further away. The said man then signals for them to come closer and form a circle, conveying his plan to each of them in secret.

♾♾♾♾

It was Saturday night when Donghyuck burst into Taeyong’s room with a bowl of popcorn in hand. “Hyung, it’s time. Let’s go.”

Taeyong was lying on the bed, focused on his game before he frowned and put his switch down to face the younger. “Time for what—go where?”

“10th floor?” Hyuck tells him sarcastically like it’s the most basic information ever when in fact, Taeyong has absolutely zero ideas about what was happening. “We’re going to have a movie night, remember?”

“Movie—what? No one told me anything?” Now, what was with his members keeping things from him lately? Something isn’t right. First Jaehyunnie, now literally everyone. He knows it probably wasn’t intended, but somehow it just made him feel less important and maybe, a little bitter.

“No time to lose, hyung. Movie is about to start!” Donghyuck grabs him firmly by the wrist and pulls him out of the room, up into the 10th floor without a single word. 

Confused, and utterly bitter about his members not telling him everything beforehand _again,_ Taeyong argues to himself if it was him that has a problem or if it was just them purposely keeping him out. He barely comprehends arriving on the 10th floor, including Jaehyun who looked at him in shock, clearly stunned by his presence as if he didn’t expect he would come, also obviously ready to yeet out of the living room.

Taeyong sits on a single couch beside the bigger one, still in a daze, and failing to notice the wince of the other members at the sight of his action. (They definitely didn’t expect him to sit so far from Jaehyun when they purposely vacated the area next to him. It wasn’t Taeyong to miss an opportunity to be with his favorite dongsaeng.) It was supposed to be a normal Saturday night; a free time before his packed up schedule again. But suddenly he was dragged somewhere without his knowledge, and apparently he’d be on the same floor with Jaehyun again—something he doesn’t know how to feel about. He was still in a complicated status with the younger; he’s bitter but also still helplessly longing for him.

His mind goes into haywire, he didn’t even process the sudden chaos in the room when 9 chaotic boys, put in a small area, were trying to pick the right movie to watch. He was so into shock that he barely noticed being pushed back into the bigger couch, just two people away from Jaehyun now.

Noticing Taeyong’s mental absence in the scene, Jungwoo gives Donghyuck a look of confusion, subtly asking him what was wrong with their hyung only to be answered by a shrug. He was seated in between the star crossed (or more specifically couch-crossed) lovers trying to figure out how to push them to sit beside each other

Somehow Jungwoo thought that if he didn’t miss Taeyong’s sudden change of behavior, Jaehyun probably didn’t either, especially knowing Taeyong the most. He leans closer to his roommate. 

“Psst. What’s up with Taeyong hyung?” Jungwoo tries to gently nudge him in the right direction. Jaehyun frowns, worry etched on his face yet he didn’t answer, obviously trying to hold it in.

Jaehyun definitely didn’t expect him to be here. He was told Taeyong wouldn’t bother to come because he’d be playing games with his Baekhyun hyung ( _him again,_ Jaehyun thinks) so he agreed to come out of his room, only to see the older be pulled inside at the last minute.

Taeyong might be in a daze, but Jaehyun definitely wasn’t. He couldn’t possibly miss the obvious attempt of his roommate to change places with Taeyong from across the couch and the subtle agreement and back up statements from the others.

“What are you doing?!” Jaehyun half-whispered, half yelled, holding the younger’s wrist when he was about to stand up.

Jungwoo looks at him menacingly, “helping you get laid, you shit. I’m tired of your broken hearted syndrome, okay!” He whispers before changing places with their leader.

Taeyong is pushed to sit beside him, but for some reason, he just couldn’t grasp the reality of his situation as of now. _Do his members not like him anymore? Did he do something to upset them?_ Hedidn’t even see Jaehyun’s subtle squirm, his awkward glances, and his sudden hypersensitivity with every touch of their skin. Taeyong was still holding onto his switch tightly, and he didn’t see Jaehyun’s eyes bore through him.

Noticing his hyung’s weird behavior, Jaehyun couldn’t possibly ignore it anymore and help but jump back into their usual dynamic—something he has been resisting for months now.

“Hyung.” Jaehyun whispers, lips close to the older’s ears that it instantly snapped him open. Like the key to his facade, the specific button to push. Jaehyun’s voice grounded him back. 

“H-huh?” Taeyong blinks, looks at where the voice came from and takes his surroundings all at once. “Jaehyunnie.” He exhales. 

Taeyong realizes he’s in the tenth floor’s living room, in the middle of a whole pack of boys in one area, crowding to watch a movie apparently. He was also beside Jaehyun, their skin touching—burning each other.

“Are you okay?” Jaehyun whispers mainly because the movie is starting, partly because he knows the others would make this an issue again.

“I..” Taeyong looks away awkwardly. “Yeah.. yeah I’m okay. I was just… thinking.”

“You seem to be thinking a lot. You okay?” Jaehyun gulps when it came out softer than expected. He didn’t intend for that to happen. He wasn’t supposed to allow his feelings to grow like this. But he also cannot leave Taeyong be when he might have a problem. “You wanna talk about it?”

Taeyong’s eyes gleamed for a few seconds, but it died off the next. He was still very much bitter with the younger, and he wasn’t going to give in so easily this time. He knows that Jaehyun knows he has an effect on him, and for once Taeyong doesn’t want to give it to him out of spite. 

He shakes his head in a sigh and looks at the screen, “no, thanks. I’m okay.”

“Oh.” Jaehyun looks away. “Of course.”

They were watching a cliche rom-com movie about two bestfriends hopelessly in love with each other and failing to realize for such a long time because apparently they’re both stupid. It was a smooth choice of the majority as if they planned this ahead of time and honestly, Jaehyun was starting to notice something was off. One thing he was grateful for though was that the flow of the comedic scenes created a comfortable environment for everyone, especially for the two of them. No matter how Jaehyun wants to avoid it--avoid _him_ , everything just naturally falls into its place once they’re put together, and eventually, he finds himself threading Taeyong’s hair lovingly, his arms now used as a pillow by the older just like how their normal movie nights would go. He couldn’t help but notice the subtle glances from the other members though. 

One scene came where one of the leads was trying to hook up with some random dude at the expense of forgetting his bestfriend and Jaehyun couldn’t help but shift in discomfort with how much it hit close to home. His suspicions grew even more, but he couldn’t possibly think about that now especially seeing the character now blatantly making out with that random dude. For some reason, his heart started to feel heavy and he could almost imagine his Taeyong hyung in that same scenario even though he knew he was far from that kind of person. He just cannot help but be so stupidly jealous thinking of his _what ifs_.

At one particular scene, he finds Taeyong hiccup laughing, and Jaehyun, hypersensitive as he is right now, feels the older’s voice almost vibrating inside of him, echoing so that he would hear it over and over again, reminding him of its beauty. At that moment he wonders how could he have survived the months of ignoring Taeyong; of ignoring his laughs, his bright sunlit smile, his soft voice especially when he asks for some sweets, and just… his entire existence. How did the past Jaehyun do that, because honestly, he couldn’t even imagine himself doing that again now. Taeyong just feels so right.

So when the movie continues and Taeyong leans his head on his shoulder, unconscious of his effects on Jaehyun, he lets him be. Because no matter how much Jaehyun tries to deny it, he is, and will always be whipped for Taeyong. _Always._

_If only he feels the same._

Far from Jaehyun’s knowledge, the older feels so much more than _the same._ If only he could see how much his hyung looks at him with sparkling, expecting eyes, as if he is the sun where his world orbits around, the warmth in his winter and the comfort in his chaos. If only he could see past his insecurities and realize how much more they could have.

Taeyong only acts oblivious of Jaehyun’s discomfort because he wants to spend time with him so much. He wants the younger to stay, just for tonight. And so he falls naturally into his role: Jaehyun’s _platonic_ bestfriend.

The lead characters kiss and the credits roll but Taeyong and Jaehyun stayed unmoving, stuck in their own little world wishing time would just temporarily stop and let them have this moment for a little more. Of course, the rest of the members ignore them and continue to discuss the morals of the story, as if it’s going to affect their lives on a great scale (well perhaps their pride, yes).

“I’m telling you, this movie sucks.” Mark tries to get his points.

“Oh come on. It’s perfectly romantic the way it is! Show this to other people then and we’ll see their decision.” Johnny, who has always been the romanticist, argues further.

Taeyong smiles. “Kai hyung would like this.” He adds to back up his bestfriend, failing to notice the immediate stiffness of his human pillow as he enjoys teasing Mark.

It was like the statement slapped Jaehyun back to reality. Why did he have to mention him again? All the time they talk it’s always Baekhyun hyung, Kai hyung, Taemin hyung, or even Lucas. Yes, he is undeniably jealous. But it’s valid with how much Taeyong talks about them. And it doesn’t help that every time he is asked about Jaehyun in shows or magazines, the answer is always going to be _brother._ Fine, he accepts the fact that he only sees him as a dongsaeng, but does he really have to slap it straight to his face?

Suddenly Jaehyun finds the strength to avoid him again. A strength driven by his stupid jealousy.

“I should go.” Jaehyun swiftly stands up leaving Taeyong’s head falling on the couch if only his reflexes weren’t fast enough.

“Where are you going?” Taeyong looks at him with his round irises, almost looking like a begging puppy.

Jaehyun gulps and looks away before he couldn’t stop himself from resisting. “I still need to practice my script. I have a shooting tomorrow.”

“Oh.” The older purses his lips. He expected he’d be able to spend more moments with Jaehyun tonight, but even now, he still has no time for him. Jaehyun nods and turns around to the direction of his bedroom but at that moment Taeyong figures he just couldn’t sit back waiting anymore. “Are you avoiding me, Jaehyunnie?” He finally blurts out, halting the younger from his walk. Everyone went dead silent, as if no one even dared to breathe at the intensity.

Jaehyun turns, now grounding his façade. “I’m not.” He lies through his teeth. “I just don’t have time these days.”

“It’s been months though,” Taeyong mumbles, but it was enough for everyone to hear. “These days you don’t even open up to me anymore about your works. You don’t talk to me on cam and you barely do off cam.”

“Hyung,” Jaehyun exhales, frustrated. “I really just have to focus on work now. I don’t have time to lose, especially after watching a movie. Plus, I have so much to work on. I don’t want my first acting opportunity to be trash.” He turns to Jungwoo. “Woo, let’s go. You promised to help me with the script, remember?”

Just like a comedic movie, everyone’s head snaps to Jungwoo’s direction who gives a look of discomfort. “Well… uhh..” Jungwoo ransacks his brain frantically, pressured by the sudden scrutinizing look from everyone, some of which even deathly glares—subtly telling him that if he screws this up he’ll probably end up with the laundry job for 6 months, and god have mercy if he does.

“We’re actually going out for a drink today! Hahaha.” He trails off at the end. “So I can’t.” he swiftly adds.

Jaehyun finds it hard to believe. He raises his brow and crosses his arms. “Excuse me?”

“ahh.. sorry Jaehyunnie.” Jungwoo gives him a fake apologetic look. “Johnny hyung is paying.”

Johnny points to himself. “I am?!”

Yuta reads the situation and claps. “Of course! You told us, remember?!” He smiles, although almost threatening before he looks at everyone with the same menacing eyes. And it was as if their brains connected, they all nod in agreement. Who said 127 does not connect with each other as much as other groups do?

“Yup!” Doyoung wholeheartedly agrees. “He promised. And we can’t miss a free drink, right?” He adds, elbowing Donghyuck.

“Nope!” The youngest blurts immediately as if Doyoung’s elbow pushed that out of him.

Taeyong huffs. “You know I can’t drink, right? Unless you want to take care of drunk Taeyong.”

“We know,” Mark mutters, and when Taeyong whips his head to the younger’s direction, he finds him already in his coat. “Which is why you’ll stay here as a substitute for Jungwoo. We don’t want to compromise Jaehyun’s acting career, right?”

“Of course not,” Taeil backs him up, also already in his best drinking attire. Did he just change clothes while they were arguing? “Which is why, our leader will be here.”

“I didn’t agree to that—“

“It’s in your job description.” Johnny interrupts, pursing his lips in a fake apologetic smile. When Taeyong looked around, everyone was already by the door yeeting themselves out as fast as they could while he was left in disbelief.

Taeyong and Jaehyun stared at the already empty hallway and basked at the sudden silence of the room. Ever since Donghyuck invited him a few hours ago to come watch a movie with that stupid bowl of popcorn, everything has been a frenzy of chaos obviously prematurely planned by their members in a failed attempt to put the two of them in one area to talk. And Taeyong, even when he was slightly annoyed that they were interjecting with their personal lives, finally chose to give them that satisfaction. This should be a good chance to finally put an end to his suffering.

He sighs, “Hyunnie, we need to talk.”

Jaehyun puffed his cheek. Unlike Taeyong, he doesn’t want to resolve the problem. Perhaps he could just shrug it off, tuck it somewhere deep down until it magically disappears and hopefully doesn’t accumulate there for years only to explode one day. Jaehyun doesn’t want to.

“I really need to practice, hyung. Maybe later.” He turns around.

“You said you needed help with the script, right?” Taeyong argues further, effectively stopping him on his tracks. “I’ll help.”

“No, it’s okay—“

“Or was that just an excuse to avoid me?” The older doesn’t back down this time. “What really is your problem with me, Jaehyunnie?”

_My problem is that I’m so afraid you’d one day leave me. I’m scared that one day I won’t be your favorite anymore, that I won’t be the one you’d run to when you have a problem, won’t be the shoulder you lean on when you’re in pain, and that I won’t be the one you want to be with when you’re happy about your new project or just when you finally bought your favorite sweets, because that’s what’s happening now. And I’m just so scared you’d be the one to break it to me and leave me crumbling, so I’m doing it in your stead._

Afraid to be exposed, Jaehyun sighs in defeat. “Nothing, hyung.” _Just some stupid jealously I have no right to feel in the first place._

“So?” Taeyong crosses his arms and gives him a look, waiting and expecting him to prove himself.

Jaehyun purses his lips in a thin line, showing to deep dimples Tayong missed to poke so much, and sighs. “Fine. Come inside.”

At the sound of that, Taeyong’s face lights up as he bolts to Jaehyun’s room without second thoughts, not even waiting for the owner to let him in. He jumps face first on his bed and inhales the scent he had missed so much. Jaehyun follows with a fond smile, leaning by the door frame to watch him roll over back and forth on the bed. _How could I deny you?_

Quick as it came, Jaehyun shrugs the feeling off immediately, tucks it inside to hide it, and conditions himself to focus on the task at hand. He gets two copies of the script and hands one to Taeyong who sits up promptly and receives it politely with two hands and a bright open smile.

“I miss this.” Taeyong mumbles to himself, smiling, and thinking Jaehyun wouldn’t hear it, much to his mistake.

_I miss you._ Jaehyun looks at him with softening gazes.

“What are we going to practice first, Jae?”’ Taeyong looks up from the paper at hand and into Jaehyun’s eyes. He should help Jaehyun first and get to his good side before they talk about the issue, right? Maybe Jaehyun would see their worth again if he does.

“Page 86 to 90 and page 120. Those two scenes are what we’re going to shoot first since we need to take advantage of the weather.” Jaehyun flips his own copy to the right place and sits across Taeyong on the lower part of the bed with legs crossed. He tries to ignore the lingering beating of his heart and his awkward shifts to different positions every 10 seconds because he just couldn’t help the way Taeyong drives him crazy.

“What’s the whole story about? You know, I have to understand the character first before everything else so I can act it better.” Taeyong smilingly scans the script, striking Jaehyun again with his warmth, and brightness—and if it wasn’t for his next sentence, the younger would’ve thrown his whole pain away to embrace him; “Ah, I should’ve asked Jongin hyung for some acting tips first. Tsk. Maybe next time I’ll call him.”

_Him again._ Jaehyun looks away and clears his throat. He tries to act out of it; as if the pain didn’t just drilled through him once more. “The characters have been bestfriends for 12 years without realizing they have been helplessly in love with each other for so long, basically until they reached 2nd year college when some unknown person starts posting a confession on the school’s unofficial social platform about this guy or girl called _M,_ who they suspect was Minho, a.k.a. my character.”

Taeyong nods in understanding, he waits for him to continue with his big doe eyes.

“There are two important scenes in the drama: the moment they realize they’re in love, and the heated confession scene.”

“So in this first scene they’re flirting but in this scene,” he points at the certain part of the script, the latter page Jaehyun mentioned. “Everything finally explodes for the both of them?”

“Mhm. Especially after all the tension stemmed from the new found jealousy. It kinda just…goes out all at once at the last part so the scene is pretty heated itself. Which is why I needed so much help from Jungwoo.”

Taeyong was now determined. He nods to himself and looks at Jaehyun with fiery eyes, “don’t worry Jaehyunnie! Hyung will help you!” 

For him, it wasn’t only for Jaehyun’s acting career, but he was also determined to redeem himself and put their relationship back in place. That moment on the couch proved that their spark never really died down. And Taeyong wants it all back. He wants his Jaehyunnie back. 

He reads the script and tries to memorize it all at once with the drive to prove himself and help Jaehyun. The younger gave him an hour to do so, leaving him to make some snacks for a few minutes and coming back silently with his favorite pack of sweet potatoes.

_Jaehyun still keeps them in their fridge even after all this time._

“I’m ready.” Taeyong finally states, chewing a cube from the pack then after. Jaehyun looks up from his phone and sits up to take the script beside him. He didn’t really reread his lines since he already memorized it this afternoon trying to distract himself from thinking of Taeyong. Well, it’s not really going to take effect right now with his crush in front of him won’t it? He figures he’ll just glance back when he’s distracted or something.

“Let’s start then.” He sits properly, facing Taeyong, their eyes never leaving each other in the sudden tension. “Would it be okay if we can act out page 86 too? I mean, I would totally understand if you just want to say the lines but I just thought I should watch for my acts too. Plus, maybe you can also critic me like the old times—but it’s totally fine if you don’t, I mean—“

“Minho-yah.” Taeyong smiles brightly, already in his acting mood while scooching closer to Jaehyun. “Look at this! There’s a new post about M again~ waaah..”

Jaehyun blinks and watches him so close to his face smiling brightly at a made-up post on his phone. A sudden surge of butterflies flaps around his stomach as he eyes Taeyong’s face light up like he was just about to shame the sun with how bright he was.

“Minho~” Taeyong waves his hand in front of his face to wake him up from his reverie. Jaehyun snaps back.

“Huh, oh, yeah.” He lightly shakes his head awake remembering they were supposed to be acting. He takes Taeyong’s phone and pretends to read it. “Ah.. this person is a romanticist really. I can’t believe the whole school is literally trying to find him. They could just let him be. It seems like he just wants to confess after all.” He shrugs and hands Taeyong the phone before placing his hand inside his pocket.

“Aye, you’re just bitter everyone’s attention is on this romantic guy.” Taeyong teases him.

“Ma Juah,” Jaehyun gives him a stern look. “I’m not bitter.”

“Whatever, whatever.” Taeyong waves his hand in dismissal, totally into his role now. “Gosh~ whoever this M is, he or she would be so lucky to have someone like them this much.” He hugs his phone in an act of his heart fluttering.

Jaehyun smiles at him. Not as Cha Minho but as Jung Jaehyun smiling at Taeyong. He seems to be enjoying it a lot and Jaehyun just couldn’t help but want to suddenly give him the whole world. He watches as Taeyong continues his act very seriously and falls in love once again, if that was possible.

Taeyong looks at his phone and supposedly ‘reads’ the message from the anonymous character. “Dear M, it has come into my attention how bright and absolutely stunning your smile is. I saw you at the oval today and as I kept you in my line of sight the whole time, I saw how the light of the sun reflected in your lips. 

“I didn’t realize it back then, but as I continue to look at you in this new light, I’ve seen more in you than I have before. I cannot deny how much I’ve fallen for you anymore. One day it just struck me. And since then I’ve looked at you in more ways than platonic. I really like you. But I am also afraid at the same time you won’t like me so I am staying anonymous. Yours truly.”

Jaehyun didn’t say anything. His character wasn’t supposed to say anything at least. But deep down he also wanted to be the one to tell that to Taeyong. Because every word and letter that made up that message describing M was his hyung personified. But at the same time, the fear of the anonymous connected with his. The _fear_ of losing.

“This sender should just confess.” Taeyong sighs, still in his act. “They wouldn’t know for sure how their crush feels.”

Jaehyun looks away and plays with his gadgets in shame. “It’s not _that_ easy, y’know? To tell someone you like them without the assurance that they feel the same. Sometimes it’s also because you don’t want to destroy your relationship for something uncertain. Would it be really worth the risk of possibly ruining your connection?” Jaehyun delivers his line, almost full heartedly as if it came in the deepest part of his soul.

“I know.” Taeyong smiles bitterly. He only realizes he wasn’t supposed to say that when Jaehyun gives him a look of confusion clearly because that wasn’t in the script. “I mean.” Taeyong’s eyes frantically scans the script for his next line. “Yeah. That’s a good way to say it.”

A little more lines here and there and they were done with the first part. It didn’t even occur to them how much time went by because of how comfortable it was to just be with each other without interruption from the others. Somehow it reminds them that they were each other’s home at some point.

They took a little break and ate a few more snacks to condition themselves for the next scene. Jaehyun felt like he was about to burst himself open after the last one. He can’t possibly stay this way anymore. He wanted to tell him. He wanted to finally release the heavy feeling that has been weighing inside him for so long.

“Hyung..” Jaehyun puts his bag of snacks down before he starts. “I just wanted to say..”

But at that same moment Taeyong suddenly remembers he was supposed to be online today for their game tonight and Baekhyun was probably waiting for an update right at this moment. “Hold on for a minute, Jae. I need to call Baekhyun hyung first.” He gives Jaehyun an apologetic look before taking his phone from his pocket and walking out of the bedroom in a hurry.

Jaehyun was left alone again. He watches and tastes bitterness in his mouth—as if the lovely words that were supposed to come out of there three seconds ago were spoiled and have now turned rotten—when his hyung slowly closes the door, the phone on his ears. Just like any other time, he was left in space for someone else again.

Taeyong arrived a few minutes later and sat back on the bed a little across Jaehyun. “Sorry, Jae. I just really needed to make that call because I promised Baekhyun hyung—“

“It’s okay. It doesn’t matter anyways.” Jaehyun doesn’t look at him and takes the script instead to give it to the older. 

Taeyong takes the paper, “You were about to say something, right?”

“It’s nothing important. I forgot about it.” Jaehyun continues to ignore eye contact and instead scans his script for the right page. _Right. The confession scene._ “Alright, hyung. Don’t pressure yourself too much. It’s a pretty hard scene after all.” Jaehyun encourages him with a soft smile although he doesn’t meet his eyes..

Taeyong didn’t think it was hard. Maybe mainly because the character hits so close to home. He could almost empathize with her instantaneously the moment he read her lines and felt her emotions through her choice of words. He gets the feeling so much; the feeling of being frustrated that your bestfriend ignores you and acts like you don’t exist. The feeling of wanting him to just tell you what’s going on. Of the irritation, the pain and the overwhelming tension—Taeyong feels it all too well. And so when he finally blurts out the lines, he himself was taken aback by its intensity.

“WHY WON’T YOU TALK TO ME?”

Jaehyun stares in shock, failing to comprehend the situation all of a sudden, when Taeyong’s frustration resonates around the closed room. Something about the older’s tone seems to have aligned with reality as he spoke that Jaehyun was left speechless like it really was Lee Taeyong that condemned him and not the character. He breathes out, frozen.

“CHA MINHO!” Taeyong shrieks without warning, effectively jerking Jaehyun backwards even when they were sitting just across each other. _What has gotten into him?_

The loud drum of his heart echoes into Jaehyun’s ear in distraction. He didn’t know what to say for a moment that he had to glance at the script to remember.

_Right,_ he was supposed to be frustrated too. Keep it together Jung.

“WHY DON’T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!” He bellows with the same intensity, now slowly being engulfed by his own character. “That’s what you’re good at, isn’t it?” He spits out icily, seeing the sudden glint of emotion in Taeyong’s eyes. “You’re good at leaving your bestfriend behind, aren’t you?”

Taeyong’s mouth hangs in agape. “That’s not true!”

“But it is!” Jaehyun breathes hard, not even realizing how much he’s clenching the poor script now. The words inside the paper were slowly eating him; consuming his frustrations and anger that he momentarily forgot what they were actually doing. “You promised me you’d stay! You signed up for that org then suddenly, you’re not anymore.” Jaehyun palms his face in frustration.

Taeyong’s breath hitched. For some reason Jaehyun’s acting was so on point, you won’t even realize he was indeed just acting. “No. That’s not true.” He swallows the lump in his throat, yet he wasn’t really sure if that was part of the script anymore. “I was always here. _You_ were the one who avoided me and acted like I don’t exist! Did you even tell me about your new project? No, right? Don’t dump this all on me because _you_ started acting like you don’t care!”

Jaehyun scoffs in disbelief. “So it’s about _me_ now?” At this point, Taeyong was already equally sending him a fiery look. “Am I the one who completely converts every subject of our conversation into an appreciation of every little detail about a complete stranger?! Am I the one who forgot about my bestfriends existence just to talk about someone else?”

“YOU’RE NOT EVEN MAKING ANY SENSE CHA MINHO!!”

“ALL I’M SAYING IS THAT I’VE LIKED YOU FOR SO LONG YET ALL YOU EVER TALK ABOUT IS BAEKHYUN HYUNG, KAI HYUNG AND THAT ROYAL DIVE GUY!! YOU ONLY SEE ME AS A LITTLE BROTHER!! AND I’M FUCKING TIRED! I’M TIRED OF BEING JUST YOUR PATHETIC BESTFRIEND!” Jaehyun stands up from the bed, now eaten up by the entire scenario that he doesn’t even realize how much they have deviated from the actual script.

And oh if he wasn’t the only dumb one, Taeyong also stands up without his braincells comprehending their conversation. “DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULD DO THAT TO YOU? THAT I WOULD FORGET YOU FOR SOMEONE ELSE?!”

“What am I supposed to think when every time you’re asked about me your answers are all ‘my BROTHER!’ Huh??!!” Jaehyun fully shouts now, script nowhere near his hands anymore.

“I literally called myself Jung Taeyong!” Taeyong retorts in the same intensity.

“AND WHAT DOES THAT MEAN??”

“ _IT MEANS I LIKE YOU TO YOU IDIOT!!”_ Taeyong screams, pointing a finger at him.

_“Oh.”_

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

With the amount of braincell left in them, Taeyong and Jaehyun huffs heavily with eyes digging through the deepest part of their souls for the first time ever. And at that moment they finally see the emotions buried within the other; the hidden feeling they’ve both tucked away in fear of a mistake that may affect their supposedly platonic relationship. They see it in what seems like an epiphany, and they couldn’t believe whatever had just transpired between them in the middle of the heated argument.

For one, Jaehyun just admitted full-heartedly that he _does_ like him in more ways than platonic and was indeed avoiding him and sulking ever since he joined SuperM. Another, he also just screamed into the world how he was jealous about Kai, Baekhyun, and even Royal Dive who he barely even knows because apparently all he ever talked about was them. And lastly, Taeyong also countered with an even more aggressive confession of his own after being provoked, further adding to the now increasing sexual tension enveloping the room.

Their mouths zipped lock; they couldn’t speak even if they wanted to. And so they stayed standing there, staring at each other and, trying to even their breathing at the same time. It took them a while to comprehend their current scenario. Somehow it just couldn’t sink into them that said such things, but when it also did after a few moments, the worries started to consume them slowly. Their friendship. Are they willing to risk it for something more dangerous?

Taeyong opens his mouth and closes it back again. He shifts between one foot to another in a way to ease the uncomfortable silence. “So..” he scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

“So.” Jaehyun repeats in a daze.

“The script says we have to kiss.” Taeyong blinks almost too innocently.

“Huh? Oh.. right...” Jaehyun subconsciously agreed for a moment, tempted by the thought of feeling Taeyong’s soft pink lips around his own—caressing it open and feeling their rhythm beat as—“Wait a minute—I don’t have a kissing scene.” He shakes his head awake.

Jaehyun steals the script from Taeyong’s hand and reads the whole scene silently. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. These weren’t the lines he was practicing several hours ago. It was completely changed.

“Are we going to pretend we didn’t just confess to each other or…” Taeyong interrupts, his fingers playing with the hem of his clothes shyly, the newfound awkwardness emanating in the atmosphere.

At that, the memory of their argument flashed through Jaehyun in a surge, and along comes his increasing body heat rising up to his head that he feels he might explode. He purses his mouth close childishly, refusing to talk about the embarrassment of him yelling he was jealous of his coworkers.

Taeyong, albeit his heart beating erratically and his body eager to move and just kiss the life out of Jaehyun because of how adorable he was acting right now, sighs in a calm manner and leans down to take the younger’s hand. “Let’s talk.” He orders, refusing to accept denial again. “Calmly this time. And more honest.”

They sat facing each other in silence, legs crossed to make space for both of them. The tension in the room didn’t die down, in fact, it grew bigger and bigger that they started to worry it might suffocate them in the process.

“We’re okay, right?” Taeyong moves his head to catch the younger’s eyes. 

Jaehyun doesn’t reply but instead says something that has been eating him for the past months, now exploding like fireworks inside him. “ _I like you, Taeyong hyung.”_ Jaehyun blurts all of a sudden, eyes closed in refusal to look at him. Taeyong blinks. “I’ve liked you for who knows how long. And this is not from the script this time. I really really like you.” He huffs in frustration, his palms now covering his face in an attempt to hide away. But he knows now he cannot hide away from this anymore. “And I admit, you calling me brother made me bitter. I just.. I thought you must really look at me like a family and nothing more than a platonic bestfriend and I… I was _scared—no_ I was jealous even though I know I don’t have the right to be because I was afraid you’d leave me for someone you romantically like. You only talked about them when we’re together, and slowly, I thought I was losing grip on you. God, I was such an idiot to avoid you. I should’ve fixed this and just told you everything. I.. I didn’t know you.. that you..”

“That I like you too?” Taeyong gives him a teasing grin that Jaehyun’s ears started flaring. He scooches closer and decides to be brave this time. Whatever the consequence was, whatever they were going to face right after this, he’ll accept it. Because right now there’s nothing more important than letting his Jaehyunnie know how much he is loved as well. “I do think of you as a precious dongsaeng, because you _are._ But that doesn’t mean I don’t feel more. I feel so, so much more… but I could only say that word because that was the only way for me to tell everyone you’re precious to me on that level. You know how our jobs work, right?” Taeyong bites his lip in guilt, now boldly taking the younger’s hands to play with it just like before. “And also, I didn’t mean to speak only about them, Jae. I just…” Taeyong looks away in shame. “I wanted to get your attention so much but for the past months, you’ve become silent during our movie nights. But when I.. when I mentioned them you were interested and you listened to me so I thought maybe I could get your attention by telling you stories about them because maybe you admire our seniors too as much as the other members do. I thought.. I thought it was a way for us to talk again but I just made it worse.”

“Hyung,” Jaehyun bites his lip in guilt, now realizing what he had put Taeyong through all this time. He’s a total dumbass. “I was silent because I was preparing myself to confess to you and I was so, so nervous I couldn’t say a word anymore.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Then we’re both _idiots._ ” Taeyong confirms it to himself and Jaehyun snorts, now basking in the sudden comfortable atmosphere. He couldn’t believe it was this easy to tell Jaehyun everything. He should’ve known. He should’ve known in the first place being honest to his bestfriend will never go wrong, and he feels regretful he unknowingly hurt him.

“I’m sorry.” Taeyong looks down in shame, now playing with the hem of his shirt. For months they’ve been away from each other and he thought they were slipping yet he didn’t do anything about it and even made it worse.

“Hey,” Jaehyun softly takes his hand and pulls him to straddle on his lap and lay his head on his shoulder just like how he normally does when Taeyong is feeling upset knowing he just wants a fluffy pillow or person to hug his sadness away—and Jaehyun was the perfect fluff. “We were both at fault here so technically, that cancels out both of our stupidness.” He teasingly says while rubbing the back of the older.

Taeyong smiles on his shoulder and inhales his scent. “I like you too, Jaehyunnie.”

“Mhm.” He says hugging him closer. It then dawns on him that he really is hugging Taeyong right now and that they’re okay—more than okay even. It dawns on him that all this time Taeyong has liked him too and god, he thought Taeyong was the only oblivious one. “I can’t believe it took us a whole acting practice to say that.”

“It’s not over though.” Taeyong pulls away in a pout. “It says we still need to kiss.”

Jaehyun laughs at that. He can’t believe his hyung is being whiny right now. “You know that’s not in the script, baby.”

Taeyong flushes at the nickname, at the same time he acts upset and crosses his arms while still sitting on Jaehyun’s lap shamelessly. “Fine, if you don’t want to—“ he was cut by his own shriek when Jaehyun pushed him down on the bed swiftly with that annoying greek god dimpled smile.

“Say it again first,” Jaehyun’s mischievous glint crosses his eyes.

“Say what again?” Taeyong teases in return, acting oblivious now just to annoy the hell out the younger.

“Tell me you like me again.” Jaehyun narrows his eyes. “I’ve waited years for that.”

“Awww did my poor baby suffer with what he thought was an unrequited love?” Taeyong pouts teasingly, earning a groan from the younger as he buries his face on his neck. Taeyong cups his face and pushes it away so they would face each other and see their innermost soul eye to eye. “I like you.” He affirms.

Even with the obvious excitement in his tone of voice and the clear brightness of his eyes, Jaehyun tries to act calm. “Really?” he shyly looks away like a schoolgirl that it earned him a hearty laugh from Taeyong. You can’t blame Jaehyun. He has been dreaming about this scene his entire life.

“Yes. Now follow the freaking script and kiss me.”

Jaehyun snickers and gives him a peck on the cheek first. “You’re so whiny.”

“I deserve to be whiny, you ignored me for _months_!”

Jaehyun snorts at that. “Then I should make it up to you.” He smilingly says before leaning in for that long-awaited kiss, heart bursting like fireworks when his lips touched the soft ones of his supposedly platonic bestfriend.

Deep down, Jaehyun mentally thanks his members and their poor plan of putting them together in one room and changing the script to match their hidden feelings. Whoever came out with that one deserves his home-cooked meal for 6 months tops.

“Focus on my lips.” Taeyong says like a spoiled brat in the middle of their heated make out. This left Jaehyun chuckling, ready to divulge Taeyong of his request for the next minute, hours, days, and years to come.

“Of course, Mr. Jung Taeyong-in-a-brotherly-way.” Jaehyun retorts leaving Taeyong mischievously chuckling as their lips lock each other’s own. The unresolved tension now slowly emanates out of them to morph into another kind. More passionate and intense.

Jaehyun kisses him, fire burning the two with its intensity. Years and years of waiting is worth it if they could have each other like this today, and for all the days to come. Jaehyun smiles within the kiss but mischievous as Taeyong is, he used that opportunity to slip his needy tongue inside the younger, causing a surprised groan to come out of his hot mouth. He never thought his soft and precious Taeyong hyung would be this dominant in bed and he feels like if he doesn’t stop this, one thing will lead to another.

After several minutes, Jaehyun pulls away from the kiss, chuckling when Taeyong tried to chase his lips adorably, whining when he failed to do so. “Aaaww~ Hyunnie.. Come on. Kiss hyung more, yeah?”

Jaehyun’s cheeks show his two dimples before he ruffles the older’s hair “The members will be here soon, hyung.” He smiles innocently although in an odd position of being on top of Taeyong. “Let’s catch up for all the missed movie nights instead, how about that.”

Taeyong pouts. “Fine~”

And watch movies they did—at least that’s what they said 10 minutes ago before sucking each other’s faces on the couch. It’s not their fault the movie was boring as hell honestly. Jaehyun was situated in between Taeyong’s knees on the couch as the older hovers on top of him for a more dominating power. He was holding the back of the younger’s head to pull him impossibly closer while Jaehyun’s hands wander all over his body.

Suddenly they hear a loud thud from the door just beside the living room and finds Mark, face flat on the floor while Yuta, Jungwoo and Taeil are frozen behind him.

“So it worked…” Yuta

Taeyong opens his mouth and closes it back again, finding himself speechless like a criminal caught in an act of thievery. “I can explain—“

“How much did you see?” Jaehyun nonchalantly asks.

“Enough for me to walk out right now and head directly to my room to sleep, thank you very much.” Taeil smiles curtly before promptly leaving. Yuta did not say anything except the blatant innuendoes his looks give out before giving them a thumbs up and leaving off to bed.

“You’re not sleeping in our room with that boner of yours.” Jungwoo narrows his eyes and gives Jaehyun a death glare. “Go sleep in Taeyong’s room. I’ll give you a dollar to make it loud so Doyoung hyung won’t be able to rest. Ciao!” he bids his goodbye almost too enthusiastically.

Mark leaves last. He stands up and walks away, massaging his right cheek in a whine. “I shouldn’t have made that plan.” He mumbles to himself, not knowing it was loud enough for the two to hear.

“So it was you, you gremlin.” Jaehyun raises a questioning brow. Mark sighs.

“Yes, but it was me and Hyuck collaborating. I wanted you to make up because I know how much you treasure each other, not—“ he circles his fingers around their frame in disgust “ _this”_

Taeyong and Jaehyun laughed heartily at their cute younger brother, watching him as he stomped to his room. Both of them were still sitting in the same position, but Taeyong, feeling the weight of Mark’s words, smiles and hugs Jaehyun by the neck, burying his face at the crook of his neck.

“You okay, baby?” Jaehyun asks, his hands flying to the older’s back to caress it soothingly. Taeyong could feel his cheeks heating up at the name.

“Mark was right. I do treasure you a lot.” Taeyong says with a muffled voice. “Even before you became my Jung Jaehyun crush version, you were Jung Jaehyun my best friend version.” He hums adorably.

“It took us a pretty long time huh?” Jaehyun smiles fondly, the memories of their constant mutual pinning and infinite stupidity flashing through his eyes like a giant wave ready to wash him to the shore. If it wasn’t for the fact that Jaehyun was embracing Taeyong by the waist now, he wouldn’t be able to feel his ground.

“Yeah, because you were such a noob at confessing.” Taeyong giggles mischievously, hugging Jaehyun tighter when the younger scandalously gasped and tried to push him away.

Jaehyun scoffs. “Is that all you got huh, gamer Yong?”

Taeyong pulls away with a glint in his eyes. “Do you want me to trashtalk you more? Is that your kink?” He raises his brows up and back.

Jaehyun cups his face dramatically, trying to put his acting skill into use. “Who are you? What have you done to my Yongie hyung?” Jaehyun acts out like in those alien movies. Taeyong only scrunches his face in annoyance.

“You’re no fun. I was trying to bring back the sexual atmosphere.” He says crossing his arms childishly.

“That’s not how you do it though?” Jaehyun acts like a brat, “who’s the noob now?”

Taeyong couldn’t believe Jaehyun would have the balls to say that. He narrows his eyes in a death glare. “You’re dead, Jung.”

“What are you gonna do with those noodle arms?” Jaehyun retorts, feeling the winning power on his side.

“I’ll show you noodle arms you little brat.” Taeyong growls before finally pushing him at the side to make him lie down on the couch.

“I SAID GO DO YOUR MIRACLES IN TAEYONG’S ROOM!” Jungwoo shouts from his bedroom, enough for the whole floor to hear and for Taeyong to hide inside Jaehyun’s embrace in embarrassment.

“YOU’RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE CHA MINHO!” Taeyong acts out the next morning, helping Jaehyun cram his lines for his shoot. Poor boy was already frustrated while Haechan and Mark sits across the room watching the free comedy.

“All I’m saying is that I’ve liked you for so long and now you’re already my boyfriend and I’m so happy because I get to hug you like this—“

“Yah! You little brat, you’re using your sweet words to escape my clutches. HOW MANY TIMES AM I GOING TO REPEAT THIS LINE?!” Taeyong pushes Jaehyun’s body away from cheekily hugging his waist to try and pacify the angry monster that is now Lee Taeyong.

“Ayeeee hyung~ I can’t concentrate when you’re so pretty wearing my hoodie like that,” Jaehyun pouts before a smirk lights up his lips and he brings it close to Taeyong’s ears, “especially when I know it’s to hide the hickeys from last night.”

Taeyong could not utter a word, only feeling the drumming of his heart at the possible redness of his face remembering the memories from last night.

“Alright, that’s enough disgust from me, I might vomit now.” Donghyuck pretends to vomit, tugging Mark with him and leaving the two alone in their room with a malicious Jaehyun.

“So…” Jaehyun gives Taeyong a knowing look.

“No, you ass. We still need to practice your lines.” Taeyong whines while Jaehyun pulls him closer to sit on his lap as he peppers his neck with soft kisses, intently touching the marks from last night cheekily. Taeyong gasps before a small sound comes out of his lips.

“We can practice while doing so~” The younger singsongs, teasing his hyung more now that he is getting a reaction. “We can also practice some bed scene for future purposes.” Jaehyun wiggles his eyebrows teasingly.

Taeyong rolls his eyes. “You can’t even kiss me properly last night because of how eager you were, you dumbass. Work on that first.” He pushes his face away before using the thick script to block the younger’s mischievous lips and striking through his heart with painful facts.

“Is that a challenge?” Jaehyun scoffs. “I’ll show you how to do it properly then.” He smirks, and pulls the smaller down on the bed who shrieked in surprise.

“The script is gonna get crumpled!” Taeyong squeals albeit too late to back out now. Poor script. He just hopes there won’t be any stains later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think or if you want to leave an anonymous message you can send it to my [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/softiwaii?t=1541261866) or dm me on [ twt ](https://twitter.com/softiwaii) hehhehe


End file.
